


Present.

by PureCacophony



Series: AU/Prompt Requests [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I dont care that its April, M/M, Oneshot, Requests lmao, Tooth rotting fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureCacophony/pseuds/PureCacophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon celebrate Christmas morning by opening presents together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wavesofwoodenlegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavesofwoodenlegs/gifts).



     "Brendon, I swear to go-"

     "Shh, Ryan! C'mon, it's Christmas!"

     "It's 5 am, Bren. The only reason I'll forgive you for waking me up this early is if Chris Martin is under the damn tree." Ryan yawned as he stumbled along behind Brendon, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

     "No, it's not Chris Martin, it's better." Ryan was slightly offended by that statement. Nothing was better than Chris Martin. Nothing.

      Brendon pulled his boyfriend down the stairs like an excited puppy waiting to go for a walk, and Ryan wondered how on earth did he not fall.

     Upon reaching their large living room, Brendon practically lit up, similar to the lights adorning their tree- it was actually kind of adorable.

     Presents littered the area around the tree, wrapping paper a multitude of reds, greens, golds, and silvers tightly sealed around presents.

     "Bren, why are there so many presents?"

     "I may have overspent a little bit. It's okay, though. You really deserve it." Ryan immediately felt bad. Why did Brendon give him so much? He only got Brendon 3 presents. What he did get, however, was a beautiful 1959 Les Paul for Brendon, despite it setting him back about 8 thousand dollars.

* * *

 

     Ryan was jittery as they opened presents, including those from each other and other family members. The older man had already opened all his presents, and was watching Brendon reach for the wrapped Les Paul. "Be careful with that one, Bren."

     "I know, I know." Brendon had hold of the large box. Ryan had made sure to put the Les Paul (which was still in its original case) in a rectangle box, so it was unidentifiable.

     Ryan couldn't help his racing heart as he watched Brendon tear off the wrapping paper. What if he didn't like it? What if he hated it?

     He closed his eyes and hoped for the worst before he heard a couple clicks of the case opening and a small gasp a couple seconds after. "Ry... You didn't."

     "Yeah. I knew you were saving up to get one. It's used though. I hope you don't mind."

     "Ryan, I.. I dont.. Know what to say. This is beautiful." Ryan looked up and saw tears forming in Brendon's eyes.

     "Are you... Crying?"

     "Yeah. You just mean so much to me, Ryan. I don't know how I could have survived these last 6 years without you... Which brings me to my final present."

     Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You've gotten me so much already. I don't need anything else."

     "This is the 'better than Chris Martin. Present." Ryan folded his arms over his chest and sat back, eyeing Brendon curiously as he grabbed a small box from hidden inside the Christmas tree branches.

     He handed to to Ryan, who at this point, was just confused. Why was it hidden in the tree? Ryan stared for a couple seconds and opened it, nearly dropping it upon seeing what was inside. "Brendon?"

      "Yes?"

      "Is this one of your pranks?"

     "Nope." Ryan almost wanted to punch the smug look on Brendon's face, but he was too busy eyeing the simple gold band. (encrusted with the smallest diamond.)

     "So.. Uh... I totally had a really cool speech planned for this but I completely forgot it and the look on your face right now is kind of priceless, but George Ryan Ross, will you marry me?"

     "Oh my god you cheesy fuckhead. Yes. I will." Ryan let himself smile as he slipped the ring on, but only for a moment, as he was immediately engulfed by Brendon's arms. Brendon was right. This was better than Chris Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one! I really hope I did the request justice, for I am a total slut for Ryden. :))


End file.
